


【授翻/锤基nc17】并肩同行(温馨车一发完)

by Mary2333



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, lightning play, ragnarok spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: “不幸的是,没人会在乎我能做多好。”Thor下意识地执起Loki的手,顺势贴到他自己的脸颊边上。“他们现在会的,”他表情严肃,那真诚的样子让Loki不得不移开视线。“我在乎。”





	【授翻/锤基nc17】并肩同行(温馨车一发完)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Shadows and Into the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655158) by [tegary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary). 



《Out of the Shadows and Into the Night》

中文译名暂定：并肩同行

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary

作者：tegary

译者：丸月半

温馨提示：渣翻慎入

nc17 肉部分有轻微电击play描写

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“留下。”

搬进新住处的那一晚,Thor伸手把Loki揽到怀里,贴着他的耳边低语道。

Loki同意了。

他在Thor卧室配备的单人床上坐下,用手示意他过来。Thor毫不迟疑乖乖在Loki旁边坐下的举动无疑让Loki感到愉悦。随着Loki把手搭上他肩膀,那细长的手指间闪烁起充满着治愈魔法的小雾团,Thor慢慢放松了自己。

“深呼吸,”Loki催促他,Thor照做了。他在Loki试图给他治疗血肉模糊的眼窝时,只是疼得皱了皱眉。Loki无法无视那个伤口,那空洞的眼窝就像是留在Thor脸上嘲弄他的印记。

“那眼罩很适合你,”Loki放缓了声音,他指尖下被撕裂的肌肤开始一点一点被缝合。

“我觉得这是句夸奖,所以我就不客气地收下了,”Thor平静地回答,用他剩下的那只眼睛看向Loki。天空一样深远的湛蓝和翡翠般剔透的碧绿交织融合在一起,直到Loki移开目光。某种似曾相识的,危险的,类似伤感的情绪开始在他的喉咙里翻滚,试图向上挣脱。

“是啊,当然了,”他清了清他的嗓子。“感觉怎么样?”

“我什么都感觉不到,”Thor说,察觉到Loki脸上出现不安的表情后快速添上一句,“这棒极了。我都快忘了你在治愈这项技能上有多大的天赋。”

“我的确是从最好的老师那里学的,”Loki叹了口气,拇指沿着Thor眼窝上的暗色伤疤轻轻地描摹。

“不幸的是,没人在乎我能做多好。”

Thor下意识地执起Loki的手,顺势飞快地贴到他的脸颊边。“他们现在会的,”他表情严肃,那真诚的样子让Loki不得不移开视线。

“我会的。”

Loki终于把他的脸转过来了,却发现Thor和他的距离近得吓人。这让恶作剧之神的身体保持在一种不确定和震惊带来的僵硬之中。他讨厌Thor可以轻而易举地让他变成这样,一个眼神就令他的银舌头生锈,使他脱离平常的自己。就像Thor在萨卡星电梯里的那一番话着实让他吃惊,迫使他和那股盘踞在他的心脏里的不知名情绪进行抗争。他希望再也见不到Thor?那是他真心想要的吗?问题本身给Loki带来的恐惧远远少于他对这些问题无言以对的事实。

Thor把手滑到Loki的后颈,倾斜他的脑袋好让自己凑近的嘴能抵住Loki微张的唇瓣。这对Loki来讲应该算不上什么意外。他不应该感到意外。但他却被这个举动惊吓到了,它让他陷入了惊慌。他在Thor还来不及表示不满之前就溜出了Thor的控制。Loki下一秒已经站起身停在门口,狡猾地就像他曾经变成过的那条蛇一样。

“眼窝的伤很快就能痊愈,不过这几天你得小心,”他脱口而出,又为自己语调里的仓促皱眉蹙额。“别做一个蠢货。”

不给Thor说话的机会,他夺门而出。

 

接下来的几天里,Loki一直待在他自己的房间,除了去厨房顺点吃的,以及偶尔去船边缘长廊的窗户那里散个步。置身宇宙总让他有一种家的感觉,也许是因为他认为它比起他自己还要来得糟糕。他花了很多个夜晚去思考如果他消失在其中一个巨大漩涡里,从此再无音讯会是什么样子。行星和漩涡状的银河系是如此广袤和不可预测,这种认知对他算是一种奇怪的安慰。

而另一边,Thor忙着安抚他的人民,挤时间和每一个人交谈,向他们保证他们的安全。他和他们握手,力所能及地帮他们处理伤口，甚至不忘和咯咯傻笑的小孩子们在那间勉强用作王座室的房间里追逐打闹。

Loki远远观察着一切,小心地避开Thor的视线。他不知道如果Thor问起那天晚上为什么逃跑他该如何回应。Thor给了他喘气的空间,即使他有时会在他们相遇的时候试图和Loki谈谈。而有过时间准备的Loki总能轻而易举地把话题转移到别的地方,直到Thor看上去明白了这种暗示。

一阵轻轻抽鼻子的声音把Loki从思绪里拉了出来，他很晚才意识到那是一个正被母亲抱在怀里的小孩子发出来的。小女孩看上去不超过五岁，金黄带卷儿的发丝瀑布一样柔顺地贴在背上。她正抱着她明显骨折的胳膊依偎在试图安慰她的妈妈怀里。

“(May I?)我可以吗?”他蹲下身子小心翼翼地伸出手,放柔了声音对那位母亲问道。那位母亲看向他,略微眯了眯眼睛,似乎是在审视他。Loki喉咙发紧,做好了下一秒被拒绝的准备,整个银河系似乎也在此时停顿了。你病的太厉害了。没人在乎你能做好事,他的声音在脑袋里讥讽他。

但是,奇迹出现了,那位母亲在长久的沉默后,缓缓将怀里还在啜泣的小女孩递给Loki。Loki在施展他的治愈魔法之前,动作轻缓地让她坐在膝上,就像母亲曾经对待他的那样,用上深藏在心底的温柔。小女孩惊奇地盯着他指尖亮起的水蓝色小火花,说不出话来。

Loki把手放在女孩的手臂上,他的触摸像羽毛一般轻柔。他把自己沉浸在治疗当中,留意着骨头的归位,肌肤的修补。这是为数不多他感觉和Frigga亲近的时候,他甚至能嗅到她晚上涂抹在头发上的玫瑰精油。她教他的魔法总是那么温暖,充满光明和生机。一直持续到他长大,开始意识到“弟弟”这个身份带给自己的不满,从此沉浸于翻找各类书籍,试图把自己从一个魔术师变成恶作剧之神。泛着亮光的水蓝色才是他魔法真正的颜色。

小女孩高兴地惊呼起来,摆弄起她完好如初的胳膊,用她稚嫩的手臂揽住Loki的脖子,给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。Loki从小女孩的举动带给他的惊喜里回过神来,低声轻笑,拍了拍她的背,亲切地接受了她欣喜若狂的母亲的感谢。

直到某人的出现打破了气氛———那只温热的手搭上了他的肩膀。Loki转过身撞进他哥哥充满暖意的蓝色眼眸里。Thor很明显见证了刚刚发生的事。

“他们会注意到的,”Thor缓了缓。

“我注意到了。”

 

\--------------

 

他跟在Thor后面回到卧室。

“留下。”Thor抵着他的唇。

他默许了,又一次。

亲吻Thor就像是站在暴风雨中,吐息间满是仿佛来自大海的清新,甚至能体会到电流在周身环绕。Loki可以感受到闪电在他的肌肤表层跳跃,那些炫目的电光尾端带给Loki一阵阵颤栗。面对这样的Thor,仿佛有一种前所未有的危机感让他觉得窒息。房间里的气氛开始变得压抑,充斥着紧迫感。

“Thor,”Loki就着这个姿势警告出声,但他的哥哥粗暴地压得更近,把他逼向墙壁,趁着他抽气的机会,把舌头溜进其口腔,肆意搜刮舔弄他的牙齿。带着老茧的手顺势抓住Loki不安分的手腕,固定在一起举过头顶,使他无法动弹,不得不垫着脚保持平衡。Loki整个人又开始不对劲了,他的世界被Thor颠覆得七倒八歪,而他对此甚至毫无办法。

在一片昏昏沉沉中,Loki根本没注意到,阿斯嘉德的新王已经把另一只空闲的手滑进了他的衣服里。右乳头上冷不丁的刮弄让他吃惊地呻吟出声。多亏年少时的探索,Thor深知Loki乳头有多敏感,他多次的实践也都证实了这点。他坏心眼地再一次拧弄他的乳头,变调的呻吟从Loki微张的嘴边溢出,甚至能听到他急促的喘息。Thor停止留流Loki的胸膛,放开Loki被束住的手腕以便自己能举起他,而Loki的腿为了让自己保持平衡,也紧紧缠着Thor的髋部。

他把他压在墙上,像头发情动物似的,进行肉体间的摩擦,一次,两次…直到他们都按耐不住想去撕扯对方的裤子,爱抚彼此的肌肤。这就是为什么Loki被扔上了床。恶作剧之神弹起来,试图用手肘把自己支撑住,这种粗鲁的对待让他下意识地怒视某人。但他发现,一旦他和Thor目光交织,他的呼吸从胸口就开始变得急促紊乱。

剩下的那只眼睛燃烧着白光,噼啪的电火花在Thor的皮肤间隔地跳跃。那些电火花速度快到Loki无法精确找到它是从哪里产生的。Thor身体里的能量算得上让人心生敬畏,甚至鼓舞人心。Loki对他的那种力量很是惊奇,当然,他只表现在心底,不过同时他也有点不确定。他承受过Thor的愤怒,不止一次,而现在他尽力不让自己去想当这种力量彻底觉醒后会是什么样子。

Thor似乎意识到了这点,他缓缓俯下身贴近Loki,支撑在Loki俯卧的身上,然后揽过他弟弟的手,用自己的手掌裹住他微凉的指尖,然后贴在自己脸上,刚好就在那眼罩的下面。Thor用的手劲不大,Loki知道Thor是在信任他,以至于放弃了对这一刻的控制。所以Loki心安理得地接受了他的示弱。

他小心地从他哥哥烧伤的眼窝上剥离那块眼罩,看到那片皮肤恢复得不错,不再是之前那么血肉模糊,总算是松了口气。Loki的手轻抚过Thor的脸,电流伴随着这一过程在Loki的皮肤上跳跃。指腹滑过Thor有些胡茬的下巴,宽宽的颧骨…一直到他剩余的那一只眼睛。Loki拇指轻拭他闪过电光的睫毛,Thor别扭地眨了眨眼。他眼睛里充斥着令人眩晕白光,衬托出眼睑附近近乎透明的皮肤,这让Loki能够猜到那下面隐藏着多么巨大的能量。

一种能量,Loki意识到,那很温暖。不会灼伤他,就如Loki预计的那样,那看上去至多是个玩笑。那些小电花快速地在他指尖闪烁,沿着他的手臂跳动,整个过程不会多于一秒。几乎完全不是出于Loki自己的意思,Loki身体里的魔法自动做出了反应,它是如此欢悦地跑了出来。两股能量相互缠绕在一起,Loki甚至不能分清哪一部分是他的魔法,而哪一部分又是Thor的电光。

Thor温柔的吻印在loki的唇上,使他的睫毛微微颤动。Loki觉得自己此刻就像一个少女——他伪装成Odin时看的戏剧里的那种。本源交融之后的肌肤相亲给Loki的嘴唇带来了一种刺痛感。Thor从喉咙里发出一声低低的呻吟，这意味着Thor一定也感受到了。Loki还来不及去思考那是怎么回事,Thor开始用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂。

“我真怀念这个, ”Thor低哑着嗓子。

Loki弓起身,用一条腿勾住Thor的大腿。“那就继续做下去,”Loki同样压低嗓子催促他的哥哥,然后飞快地念了一个润滑咒语,Thor的手指马上就被过量的润滑剂所覆盖。Thor因为弟弟的言行轻声笑起来，而这使Loki觉得身体里升腾起暖意。

“缺少耐心的小东西,”Thor开口打趣。正当Loki试图抱怨Thor对“小”这个词的应用时，一根结对不算细的手指悄然塞进了他的身体。

Loki有点…缺少经验,关于如何做下面那个这种事。不得不承认,Thor是唯一一个以这种方式进入他身体的人。Loki和女孩们上过床,当然,也吸过数量惊人的老二,但他从来不允许他们中的任何一个进入他。他只把那当作是为了不失去一段关系中的主导权,但现在?他在他哥哥的手指上痛苦地操着自己,在他哥哥那些污秽的轻声赞扬中喘得像个婊子。他还没准备好自己。

“仍然这么紧,”Thor低沉的嗓音传入Loki的耳朵里,手指的推入让年轻的神袛难堪起来。“我一定会有方法操开你的,不是吗?”

被侵入和舔舐的感觉如暴风雨般卷席Loki,Thor粗糙的胡渣擦弄着他敏感的大腿内侧,这几乎让Loki的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

Loki“迷失”之前,有一个特别的夜晚,Loki坐在Thor脸上高潮了三次。他的手腕被束缚在身后,Thor的舌头舔弄他过于敏感的小穴,让Loki难耐地扭动,甚至抽泣出声,而在Loki认输的时候那个混蛋还该死地表现得沾沾自喜,然后把他操得失去理智。他们就这样躺在Loki的床上,直到第三天下午Frigga来访,责怪小儿子的过分懒惰,并询问他这几天是否见到过他的哥哥。

他们从来没被抓包过,这简直是个奇迹。

 

Thor的舌头和他的手指一起进入了Loki,Loki哭叫着拱起身,手指攥紧雷神脏兮兮还打着结的金色短发。虽然他还挺喜欢他哥哥的这副新模样(看起来更像一个庄严的王者) ,但他的确想念在这种时候手里有东西攥着的感觉。

第二根手指很快加入进去,Loki为此浑身颤抖,很大程度上来说是因为断断续续的电流迸发于Thor的手指,刺激到了他的深处。

“Thor,”他喘着气,“操我。”

Thor的顶端抵着他的入口开始推进,Loki攥紧床单,指节发白,他试图强迫自己更加放松,吞下后面那个大家伙。他和Thor已经很久没有滚到一起了,他都快忘记有个天赋异禀的床伴会带来某种…坏处。

“Loki,”Thor叫他的名字,声音低沉如雷霆。恶作剧之神眨了眨他雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛,不明所以地望向他。“Loki”他重复道。他拉过Loki的手,引导并催促其抓紧自己的手臂。Loki照做了,指甲划破Thor的皮肤。

当Thor终于将前端塞进紧致的小穴,他们同时倒抽一口气。Loki还没来得调整呼吸,Thor已经开始了律动,让两个毫不相像的躯体一次又一次地成为一体。那肉体碰撞的淫乱声音几乎充斥了整个房间。抽插了一会儿后,Thor直起身子,几乎算得上是跪在床上,而Loki被迫承受着,双腿悬空挂在Thor的手臂,后背弓起来的姿势让Thor更方便在他的身体里进出。

他们之间的节奏很快变得火热而又激烈,炫目的白色  
闪电团和同样泛着光晕的水蓝色魔法在他们相连的身体间追逐彼此,嬉戏于过度敏感的肌肤之上。Thor略微抬高Loki的臀部,刚好戳中那个足以让Loki在一瞬间晕眩的敏感点。骗徒喘息着,扭动他的身躯,同时不由自主地紧紧绞住Thor的大家伙。Thor的回应则是一次又一次更深地进入他。气氛因为即将到来的雷电再次变得紧张起来。

伴随着一声有如雷雨暴虐的低吼,Thor将Loki翻过去,让他背对着自己,滑上Loki的手臂把其手腕禁锢在耳朵旁边。然后Thor开始摆动臀部,动作迅猛十分且势不可挡。Loki再也无法耍花招,只能躺回去承受这一切,甚至因为太过了的刺激而眼睛失神。Loki的高潮来得猝不及防,他被翻过来,呜咽着哭喊出现任国王的名字,然后喷洒在两人中间。Thor的高潮紧跟在后面,他眼睛里闪耀着白色的光芒,释放时的低吼甚至让天花板发出了震耳欲聋的爆裂声。

Loki回过神来,发现某种湿湿的东西落在他脸上,他有些搞不清状况地皱起了眉。带着不可置信,他嘲弄地盯着他的发现：事实上,是Thor创造的。小型的风暴,就这样笼罩在他们头上。

“你这个蠢货,”Loki对此做出回应,没有褪去的情欲却将他的声音渲染出暖意，“把它关掉,我冷了。”他深深地皱眉,发现那些云在他拍打的动作下无法消散。

Thor毫无恶意地从喉咙里发出几声低笑。Loki知道他似乎是在用意念驱散云,于是动了动手指,嘴里轻声念了一个快速干燥魔法。当他回头看时,发现Thor脸上挂着愚蠢至极的迷恋,正笑着盯着他。Loki的嘴微张,喉咙开始发紧。

“留下,”Thor再次喃喃出口,手指滑过Loki的下唇,轻轻爱抚。Loki用唇瓣抵上他的手指,给了他想要的答案,一个真正的笑容。即使这样,Loki仍旧是一个在流浪的人,疲倦不堪。但是Loki此时此刻无法在Thor面前出声点破他们之间悬殊的身份,提醒他自己之前做过的事,又或者把这一切是个糟糕决定的原因在他面前尽数列举出来。于是，他干脆妥协地伸手圈住他的脖子,让他们的嘴唇再一次紧密地贴合在一起。

“遵命。”

 

THE END


End file.
